Deep Waters
by SleathyNinja
Summary: King Triton's only daughters, Freya and Kelli, are in danger of a creature that lurks in the dark of the ocean. To protect them they are separated and sent to live on land until their 18th birthday at which point they gain their full powers.


**Hi there(: This is a play off of the little mermaid, but in alot of ways very different. So I hope you enjoy and review and give me your thoughts(: Thanks!**

* * *

><p>The sun shone hard on the water as it started to set casting a glaring reflection back into the young girl's face as she sat on the sand looking out into the distance. Jamie smiled as the tide began to go over her feet. She sighed, lyingback in the sand, staring at the oncoming twilight sky. She closed her eyes for a second, she hadn't been sleeping well. She had moved away from her home in Alabama to Rota Island<strong>, <strong>so her parents could study the local fish life there. She was somewhat okay with the move, after learning that she would be so close to the ocean again. They had moved from Florida to Alabama a year ago so her mother could go back to school, which took her away from the place she grew up and away from the ocean.

It had only been a year but she missed the ocean so much**,** more than she had thought she would, she had grown up being around it**;** walking along the sandy beaches and swimming in the sunset. She couldn't explain it but she had this strange draw to it, as if it spoke to her in a way that she couldn't explain. She smiled slightly as the last of the sun's warmth rested on her face, and she felt herself be pulled into the sweet dreams that she longed to have. She woke suddenly when water went up her nose**;** she coughed trying to ride herself of the intrusion. She attempted to sit up but when she opened her eyes and tried to move she found a man standing over her**,** holding her down into the sand.

She gasped and wiggled**,** trying to get his foot off of her before she drowned**. **Her struggling only made him laugh menacingly. She grabbed his foot trying to push him off and his laughter stopped**.** He bent down to her ear, "Now, now little princess**,** let's not get carried away**,** shall we?"

She looked at him as though he had lost his mind, "What are you talking about?"

He looked down at her amazed, "You mean you don't know?"

She rolled her eyes and started struggling again, "Obviously not! Now I don't know who you think you are but you better let me up before my dad comes looking for me!"

He laughed, "Oh I'm not scared of your human father one bit."

Her eyebrows knotted together in confusion, "What?"

He sized her up, "You really have no clue?"

She shook her head, "No! Now let me up or I'll scream."

He chuckled and for the first time she took in his appearance. He had long shaggy black hair and deep set blue eyes**,** he looked about her age with a strong build. He had no shirt on and just a pair of swim trunks. If this was any other time she would have found him attractive, but considering he was almost drowning her in the ocean she couldn't bring herself to think of him as anything but a monster.

His laughing became incontrollable, and he looked a mad man, "They shield you well I see. Poor little Kelli."

He moved his foot after a wave came crashing into the girls face with a small grin. She stood coughing and gagging and sputtered out, "That's not my name."

He shook his head in amazement, "Either you're playing games with me or you're clueless."

She looked in the direction of her house, it was a minute away from where she stood if she ran, but she looked at the boy who looked fit and realized he would catch her before she even got half way there. She looked at him with scared eyes and whispered, "I honestly have no idea what you're talking. Please**, **just let me go."

His eyes narrowed and flashed in what she assumed was anger**,** since he snapped his jaw together. He rushed forward and grabbed her throat he's nails dug into her neck like small knives. She whimpered in pain and didn't dare pull away as he got close, "Where is your sister?"

She opened her mouth to speak but no words would come out, she didn't have a sister and she didn't have a clue why he called her Kelli. She shook her head and tried to choke out an answer but his hand was cutting her off. Heloosened his hold on her neck as her breath came rushing back and she coughed, "What? I don't have a sister. I'm an only child!"

He threw her to the ground snarling and she was scared he would hurt her, but then his mood changed again. God this man is moody, she thought to herself as he smiled happily and leaned down to her, "Oh dear princess, how old are you?"

She looked up at him deciding if she should lie or not, she figured the truth with would be a safer option in this situation, "Fifteen."

He nodded mumbling to himself about something she couldn't hear and then he smiled brightly at her, "Well then my regards. It seems I'm a tad too early for this meeting. I'll see you and your sisters in three years."

He bent down and grabbed her hand, and in a mocking manner**,** he kissed it. She pulled it back and crawled away from him as he smiled**,** and turned to the water. She watched amazed as he walked into the ocean and disappeared into the waves of the ocean.

She scrambled up and ran to her home and didn't look back until she was safely inside. When she got in her room, she shut and locked her door and slide down the wall, wrapping her arms around herself in a state of shock. Obviously this man was crazy and she shouldn't listen to a word he said, she thought to herself trying to calm down. She took a couple of deep breaths and changed and laid down in her bed, falling into a restless sleep filled with the mysterious man from the beach. Somewhere deep in her mind she knew, her life was going to change.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked it(: Don't forget to push that button and review!(; It always makes my day!<strong>


End file.
